


Aflame with Irritation

by willow_writer



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin and Rowan, F/M, Filth, Just filth, Post-Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, Rowaelin smut, Smut, Throne of Glass Smut, bro aelin and rowan are just horny i swear, pure filth, rowaelin, rowan whitethorn - Freeform, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: They literally just fuck in the middle of a meeting.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Aflame with Irritation

Rowan POV  
The meeting was dragging, especially as Aelin swept her hand up and down my leg discreetly underneath the table, rising higher and higher with each pass. Deliberately slow, she draped her hand lightly over the growing tent in my pants, and it was all I could do to not pin her to the table and fuck her senseless. I gripped her hand quietly but harshly, pinned it against her chair, and sent a gust of cold air under her flowing dress, wedging between her tightly closed thighs. She gasped softly, looking at me with a wicked grin that she only held before doing something outrageous. She sent a harmless trace of heat, slowly curling up my leg, until I slipped through a tiny hole in my pants, and wrapped itself around the place her hands had grazed. I almost lurched forward, but regained composure quickly with a snarl as I saw Aedion sneak a glance at me with a knowing smile. I felt Aelin rustle beside me. I looked at her as she excused herself to the restroom, and I could see her satisfied smile even as she crossed the room. I got up soon after, following her to the restroom. I scented Aelin's satisfaction, so I moved swiftly to grab the back of her neck. 

“Insatiable, aren’t you, Fireheart?” I whispered into her ear. I spun her around, and upon seeing her bored expression, grew slightly irritated. “Keep that face up and I’ll have you wincing when you sit down,” I grazed her ear with my nose, drawing out a quiet moan from the wound-up queen. I tightened my hold on her neck, “Trust me?” “Always.”

Aelin POV  
He had such a way with words that made me swoon. Not that I’d ever say it out loud, but his words made me weak in the knees, more and more in love with him every time he whispered sweet things to me. The filthy things that he told me, on the other hand, made me wet beyond comparison. He could make me helpless for him with the power of a few uttered words, and I couldn’t decide whether I hated or loved him for it. 

“Trust me?” I was drawn back to the present when his hand tightened slightly around my neck.  


“Always.” 

He led me down a darkened corridor, seemingly abandoned. There was a small light coming from the underside of a door, and he led me through. A magnificent dusty bathroom, gold highlights spread elegantly throughout the room. Rowan, who had shifted his hand to rest on the small of my back, gently picked up my hands and put them on the shower’s frame.

“Don’t let go, unless you want to be fucked towards the end of your life,” he whispered dangerously in my ears. I lifted my foot and kicked him lightly in the shins.

“I dare you to make me finish in 10 minutes, no more, no less,” I sang with a challenge.

“5 minutes, love, and you’ll be begging for me to let you go,” he replied coolly.

I felt a warm pool begin to fill in my body, but I pushed it away. 

“If you end up being incompetent, I’ll suck you until the world can hear your noises-” I was interrupted as he wrapped his rough fingers around my throat, and with the other hand, he shoved me onto the powder pedestal. The cool marble was a contrast to my blazing skin as he pulled off my flowy dress, off from my usual tunic, as I hid his favorite golden lacy things underneath the pillowy fabric. He groaned slightly, before lowering his coarse, calloused hand to move in circles around the one place I was so desperate for him to touch.  


“Beg.”  


“I don’t beg.”  


“Not even for your mate? Your husband?” he was teasing me mercilessly, one hand sliding to gently pull at my nipples, the other caressing the skin around my core, where I began to burn up from the inside.  


“Please, you bastard”  


“Tell me what you want, Fireheart,”  


“I want you to touch me, damn you-” He interrupted my cursing by plunging a finger into my dripping cunt, making me cry out and buck against his hand, and he tightened his hold on my nipple, pulling, tweaking, brushing over it, all while working his fingers on my clit, ghosting over it every time he felt me getting close.

“Rowan, please, I need to-” 

“I know, love, but 5 minutes, am I correct?” 

“I don’t care, fuck you! Just let me- please-” 

“No.” “Please- Rowan, please, I’ll do anything, please-” 

“Then be a dear and wait for me.” I teetered towards the edge once more, and he deliberately held it from me, driving me mad, and I opened my mouth to whether to yell or to beg I was not sure, just let me- 

He shoved his free hand over my mouth, sliding his thumb in, choking me, making me splutter over his hand. I bit his finger, but smoothed my tongue over the small ache, and began to suck it with a promise that had him seething and flipping me over. He bent me over the pedestal once more, pulling down his pants, before sheathing into me with one stroke. I screamed out, the pressure that I had been pleading for, finally there, deep, deep inside of me. I cried out, louder and louder, barely covered by Rowan’s hand as he pounded into me. As I approached the edge once more, he asked coyly, 

“Are you about to come, my dearest Fireheart?”

“Fuck- let- me- please-” 

“Then come,” he ordered, as he slammed into me once more, filling me to the hilt. Our moans synchronized as we toppled over the edge, falling into the abyss of pleasure. He drew out my orgasm, stroking deeply, until I was pulling at his hands to let me go, crying from the overstimulation. He finally slowed down, breaths heavy, and stroked me lazily up and down, from the small of my back to my neck, and again. A soothing gesture to the roughness he just fucked me with. 

“That was less than 5 minutes,” I grumbled. 

“Then let’s make up for lost time,” he conceded, flipping me over onto my back, kneeling between my legs. 

His tongue swept in, and by the next sun, my throat was hoarse from screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts forever so here it is
> 
> say hi on tumblr, send me requests for works if you want!~ @goldfishpiss
> 
> I'll probably do them because I have no motivation on my own lol


End file.
